galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Detonation
The Great Detonation was the universal explosion in the universe & it was caused by the atomic destruction & failure of handling souls on Atomic Island in 0 Y. The failure caused the black holes to rise, spin & grow out of control, swallowing everything in their range, stars exploded, planets melted, then, the Styx dryed up & the whole planet of Saturn detonated, creating an explosion that turned the universe into a wasteland, the lava at the bottom of the universe dryed up, debris from planets, space dust, nebula & stellar gases & black hole fires all ended up there. Background 1000 B.C. (Before Combustion) In 1000 B.C., when the first man & woman were put on Saturn by Saturn in Saturnian mythology, Saturnus was ordered to protect them, however, they couldn't do anything to the River Styx. The Styx however was polluted & Saturnus warned them that they'd cursed the universe & it's time, at some point, life will become death & some point after so many deaths, the universe would have to restart itself. Thus, the time on Saturn was to measure from that year of creation from 0 till they met their doom, In theistic (god) time, that was 1000 years. 1 B.C. So many deaths rallyed in on Ring 1, 1, 1 B.C., that the following year, more people died of a heat sickness or disease called the Time Death, Oracles spoke that the universe was going collapse by the Great Prophecy of Saturnus & that time was near. Detonation At 00:00 on Ring 1, 1, 0 Y, the Time Death shook the universe, killing many, Atomic Island failed with all of it's new arrivals, thus, the Detonation occurred & continued for that one year, black holes expanding, the stars erupting, planets died, the lava at the bottom of the universe dryed, nebulae & stellar nurserys came to a halt & dispersed. Bart Sampson wrote a journal in 5 A.D. about his sudden year-long experience of the Detonation called The Great Detonation: The Fall of the Universe: The things I've seen, you wouldn't believe, things got worse. On Saturn, On Ring 12, 31, 1 B.C., everyone wasn't happy, though few tryed to keep spirits up with the Time Death, Atomic Island overloading with people, the second that Ring 12, 31, 1 B.C., reverted back to Ring 1, 1 in 0 Y, a sudden wave of death, panic & depression swept the universe, murdering everyone, the Land of Hades then caused the greatest explosion in the history of gods & mankind. I experienced the year long destruction of this universe & am now experiencing the gods trying to fix it. That journal entry was the most famous one ever made in the era after the destruction. It was famous, even after Bart's death in 10 A.D. Aftermath The whole destruction of the universe caused the Fields of Asphodel to overfill with Time Death victims. The Forge failed as more hands were required, Atomic Island faced it's possibility of a second death war since Ivan the Dead, but it wouldn't start the way Ivan the Dead started the first because the reactor couldn't work with the failing Forge.